Sam's got a pole
by SayLo
Summary: Did Bobby become a roadside pole or is Sam really too drunk.. Wait, yeah, Sam's definitely way too drunk because Dean's laughing his ass off. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Set wherever it pleases you most. Fluff. Short. Drunk!Fun!Sam, Happy!Amazed!Caring!Dean & Imaginary!Bobby. Leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt. Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine.


Man, I'm tired.. Don't think I can whip up a 1K or 2K today so maybe like a 500-700 words one shot? Not sure what I'll whip up lets stay tuned.

I garra go to the bathroom, but I'm afraid I'll forget the idea that just struck me..

Leave me your Hurt!Dean Prompt and I'll write it for you.

Review and be nice..

Enjoy!

"I swear I saw bobby.. Bobby bobby, I saw Bobby.." He chanted

Sam.. Yeah, he's always been a sad drunk but this was hella funny.

"Sure, kiddo. You saw Bobby. Y'know, Bobby, like south dakota bobby that's hundreds of miles away Bobby." Dean responded as he grabbed Sam for the fourth time and pulled him in close. The damn kid kept tricking Dean and taking off across the sidewalk, giggling to himself like a toddler. It was annoying, but it was funny. It was new..

"Naww.. lemme go Dean. I have to.. hav'ta say hi to Bobby!" Sam took off and swayed over to the poll hugging it, but just went face first into the pole then fell on his ass. Dean could not hold it anymore. He laughed so hard he thought he farted or something.. "My god this is amusing.." He told himself going over to Sam on the floor.

Dean was usually the fun drunk and really drunk and Sam was the responsible one, but Sam has just shot Madison in the head two days ago and needed to cool off somehow so he got carried away for the first time. "I thought you were going to be the sobbing mess like usual after something bad happens and you get drunk, but wow.." He told Sam who probably didn't listen.

Sam sat on his bum, his head down. Dean wondered what he was thinking? "Sammy?" He called then leaned down and a little more to catch Sam's eyes. He had a pout on then there was a small sniffle, just like when Sam was six. Aww.. this was sort of heartbreaking.

"What's wrong little brother?" Dean asked, patting Sam's back.

"B-..Bobby hit me.. " Sam's head raised he full on puppy eyed Dean making Dean's heart skip a few beats. Wow that was way too powerful.

"Tone it down there, kiddo. Bobby wouldn't do that.. He loves you, he loved us. Always." He stated seriously, nodding his head a the end. His hand rested on the side of his brother's neck, pulling his head up so Sam would look at in the eyes.

"Bobby never hurt us.. Hell, I wouldn't let him even if it was a joke." Sam sniffled, wiping at his teary eyes then nodding. "I love Bobby.. "He stated after a hiccup and Dean laughed, nodding. "I know, now c'mon. Lemme take you home, ha?" Dean asked, not like he had to but it made Sam smile.

"But he just did hit me.." Sam rubbed at his achy forehead then looked to his side where Dean had Sam leaning against him while they walked. His heavy hand came to feel through Dean's silky soft hair and he messed it all up, giggling to himself. "You hit a pole.."

"What..?"

"Nothin'.. " Dean looked back at Sam, chuckling at what Sam was doing to his hair. "What are you doing.. you weirdo."

"'m not a we-.. that's a funny word.. you hair's so funny Dean." He was imagining Dean's hair talking not Dean.. he laughed to himself and Dean just.. this was too weird. Pulling Sam along he got him into their motel then into Sam's own bed. Taking off Sam's boots and then his jacket. He grabbed a towel and put some small ice chips in it. Tying it up, he came to hold it against Sam's forehead as the other muffled something and rubbed at his sleepy tired eyes.

"C'mon y'moose, close your eyes. Go to sleep." patted Sam's side and sat beside him on the bed.

"Are you going to g'ound Bobby?" Ground Bobby?.. "Uh, yeah.. No one hit like my kid!" He told Sam, which was enough for him to close his eyes and sleep.

"G'night little brother. Sweet dreams." Ran his digits through Sam's hair before getting up to go to his own bed.

"G'night b'tman~" Sam slurred back

The END

A/N: Hope y'liked it. This is definitely the end for 98% sure.

Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write it for you!

Review and be nice..

Goodday/night!

SayLo~


End file.
